


Pleasure

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and a little light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

## Pleasure

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made.

Not betaed.

* * *

Jim found himself with an arm full of eager Blair Sandburg. He didn't mind in the least. He swiftly bent and grabbed the younger man behind the knees. Blair collapsed against him and Jim took him upstairs. 

Jim tossed Blair lightly onto the bed and stripped his clothes off. He flexed his muscles enjoying the way Blair's eyes followed the ripples. Next, he reached out and grasped Blair's shirt. 

"Do you need this shirt, Chief?" 

Smoldering heat suddenly blazed to life in Blair's eyes. "No, I hate the cursed thing. I need to get rid of it." 

"Allow me," Jim said gallantly. He put both hands on the neck and tore the shirt open in one fast motion. It gave a satisfying rip. 

Blair's eyes turned black with desire. "Jim," he moaned throatily. "Tie me up. Take me hard." 

Jim knocked over everything on the nightstand in his haste to open the drawer. He reached inside and withdrew the wrist restraints. He didn't think he could hold on long enough to do the legs too. 

Blair sighed as Jim fit the cuffs over his wrists. He moaned his enjoyment as Jim licked his fingers and palms before slowly kissing his way down each arm. Blair began to snarl and curse fighting the bonds. 

Jim laughed, straddled his lover's hips and said, "What was that? Are you fighting me? I can't let you get away with that." 

Hurriedly, Jim finished stripping Blair and removed his clothes. He shoved his lover's legs wide promising 'punishment' for Blair's behavior. 

Blair was nearly out of his mind with arousal. He knew Jim liked to 'correct' his behavior. 

Without warning, Jim raised Blair's hips up, pushed the tip of his cock inside Blair's hole and let him drop. He relished Blair's scream and rammed himself in again and again. Blair bucked and fought only succeeded in driving Jim in deeper. He cursed at Jim again loving the sound of Jim's responding laughter. 

"Get off of me," Blair growled. He had a safe word. They both did. Neither of them ever used them. He loved to play and 'make' Jim take him. 

"Get off me, you bastard. I don't want this." 

"Shut up and take it," Jim snarled back. "You're mine and you'll do what I say." 

"Never!" Blair shouted and jerked against the restraints. "Let me go, you fuck." 

Jim lost what little control he had as he pounded into his lover's willing body. Over and over he rammed himself in deep searching for the perfect angle. When Blair screamed in pleasure, he knew he'd found it. Mercilessly he rode the tight firm body until Blair came, sobbing Jim's name. 

Then Jim humped uncontrollably as he emptied himself into the tight channel. 

* * *

End Pleasure by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
